Wolf Lake
by AppleGloom
Summary: When Shawn is looking for his friend John Kanin in Wolf Lake he gets in the middle of an investigation of the death of the lake's alpha male. This is an alternate story to wolf lake enjoy! Chapter two is finally here! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I'm bringing back this fic that I wrote awhile ago and try to finish it. The idea came from watching one of the episodes and thought to come up with something different and its very subtle enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or the rights to Wolf Lake but certain plots and characters that are not relevant to Wolf Lake are mine so please enjoy!

**WOLF LAKE**

"**Welcome to the lake" **

It was finally night outside as a lone rider was running through the winding road like a fish in water, he was determined to find the love of his life that had been missing for such a long time. He knew that this must be the way that he was told by a stranger that said she would be here in some small town way outside Seattle; he had hit the gas on the old motorcycle and began to speed up rushing through the road. His name was John Kanin and he was looking for his fiancé Ruby Wilder who disappeared over six months ago he didn't let too many people about his plans or whereabouts; all of that went through his mind as he kept going on eventually he noticed a wooden sign in a shape of a lake that read, "Welcome to Wolf Lake". John knew that had to be the place where Ruby was, he began to pick up the pace of the motorcycle as he headed down towards the small town.

**One month later,**

The rain had finally come to a stop leaving a nice gray sky, a rarity for the area but it was nice cloudy day, a loud exhaust note was echoing throughout the woods the driver was on a mission; he was looking for a missing person also his friend and former partner from the Seattle police department. The man he was looking for was John Kanin a man who went looking for his fiancé a month ago; the driver had received a message a day before John left based on a hunch from a stranger. Just yesterday the driver had heard that he had not been found yet and it was up to the Seattle police to try to find him or in this case the driver. After a few minutes of driving the driver saw a lone figure just standing there on the side of the road like it was lost or something; he decided to slow down and hope that this man would help him with directions to this town known as Wolf Lake. He slowed down just enough to be right in front of the man; "Afternoon, I'm wondering if you can point me in the right direction. I'm looking a town called Wolf Lake; I'm not very familiar with this area and I don't know if this is the right way or not?" the driver asked. The man that the driver was talking to had a cold look on his face like something had been bothering him; "What business do you have coming into my town, I don't want any problems or any kind of trouble." said the man, "No trouble at all, I'm looking for my friend, see he disappeared a month ago and all that he told me that he was heading to a small town outside Seattle that's all." explained the driver. The man standing was thinking about the answer, "I see, I hope that you're not the type of person that would bring trouble so I'll help you out; just keep going down this road and you should just enter the main town." explained the man.

"Thanks I gladly appreciate it. Hope I can find what I'm looking for." said the driver; before he starting pulling away the man asked, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name young man?" "The name is Shawn Miller and your name is." asked Shawn, "My name is Will Cates; I run a brewery here in Wolf Lake and hope you enjoy your time here." Will said introducing himself as well. Shawn finally pulled away leaving the man on the side of the road where he found him in the first place, Will waited until Shawn had been completely out of sight so he wouldn't see what was hiding amongst the quiet town. He began to walk down a path that seemed routine to him for a long time, just a little time to clear his head from what he had done today; Will knew that it wasn't necessary to do what he did. Killing his younger brother wasn't on his agenda for today but he had no other choice; he had finally stopped just over by the wood line looking down and began to relax and set his mind on running. Will took in a deep breath and quickly changed into his wolf form and began to run though the forest like it was is; his mind and spirit was all one, all those problems from earlier in the day had all gone away the moment he became a wolf. Nothing else had mattered at that moment, it was just him and the woods surrounding him; he had kept running until something had stopped him dead cold right in his tracks. He was back as his human form caught in a bear trap like a hunted animal, he struggled but it wouldn't budge, Will had looked up to hear the sound a pistol clicking as it was ready to end the life of Willard Cates he knew that someone who end his life soon after all he was going to die anyway. He didn't get a good look of his killer due to the fact Will closed his eyes and muttered, "Thank god," as a loud bang echoed throughout the woods; Shawn wasn't too far away from Wolf Lake maybe a couple of minutes away but far away from the death of a man who he only met not too long ago.

Shawn felt a sharp pain in the back of his head like someone hit a hammer to it and made him wonder what had caused it but he shrugged it off and kept focusing on driving, it was getting pretty late out and Shawn knew that rest was needed soon. Shawn took a quick over the mirror to see if he was still there; he also looked at his brown eyes thinking what kind of mess that was waiting for Shawn. He finally saw a sign the read "Wolf Lake" in big letters meaning that he had finally made it without any kind of problems, Shawn started to slow down to compensate the speed zone as he entered the town. He had to look for the authorities to use as a starting point for the search, Shawn found a parking spot over by a small building that had a sign that said; "Sherriff's Department" and thought this must be the place. He parked his car and got out and took a look around the area; Shawn noticed a hotel plus a diner and something rather of a large, wooden statue of a wolf which made Shawn said, "Kanin what the hell did you get yourself into now." saying out loud. He headed to the sheriff's office to see if anyone was there; he opened the door and began to look around. "Hello is there anyone here?" he asked aloud trying to get someone's attention; "Hello, anyone here or is it just dead in here?" he asked again with no response, Shawn was about to give up and leave until he heard a voice. "Yes how can I be any help to you today?" asked a voice, Shawn turned around to see who it was; it was a older man most likely the head chief and hopefully someone useful. "Yes I'm looking for a man who used to work for the Seattle police department, he went missing about a month ago and also he told me that he was heading to a town called 'Wolf Lake' any idea?" asked Shawn. The man looked a little puzzled, "Do you know what his name is?" he asked; "His name is John Kanin he's around the age of twenty five, about six feet tall has black hair," Shawn was explaining and the sheriff interrupted. "That's enough detail, thanks but I really haven't seen anyone matching the description."

"I'm sorry sheriff," said Shawn, "Sheriff Matt Donner; I'm the chief of police here in Wolf Lake county and I'll tell you again, I believe that I haven't seen anyone that you are describing, young man." he said again; "I'm sorry that I forgot to introduce myself but I'm Sergeant Shawn Miller of Seattle police and John Kanin's friend who is trying to find a missing man and this was place he said that he was going." explained Shawn getting a little frustrated by the sheriff. "Well in that case _Sergeant_, from one professional to another; I'm telling you that people go missing everyday and some are found and some aren't. So don't get offended by when I say that John Kanin isn't here." Matt explained. Now Shawn was upset, "Then what use of me was it to come all the way here to find out that he isn't here then?" he asked with Matt responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "Well that's no help, and don't think I won't be leaving soon until I can make it worth my while." he said as Shawn left the office. Matt stood there for a few seconds until he said aloud, "He'll be back sooner than he thinks." Shawn began to walk over to his black Impreza STi and was thinking that he should head over to that diner not too far from here. Shawn decided to do so and got in and drove over to the place that looked like a lodge with a diner inside; after the quick drive Shawn got out and noticed an orange Dodge Challenger that it looked like it was from the seventies, he entered the diner and began to scope out the place. He noticed that the place was decent not too many people, some kids playing pool others eating; he took a spot over by the table closest to the cook and saw the waitress who gave him a small smile. "Afternoon do you want anything to drink?" she asked, Shawn noticed her brown hair closely resembling the sheriff he just met; "Yes just water will be fine." he answered, she went over to get a glass.

"You know what they say about the water in a place you're unfamiliar with?" asked a stranger who was sitting right next to Shawn, "Excuse me are you talking to me, cause I'm not sure?" Shawn asked back as he was handed the glass of water; "In deed I was, but aren't you going answer my question." said the man who seemed to full of wisdom. The man that Shawn was talking to had dark gray hair was about the age of sixty and was possibly Native American, almost like his friend; "Fine I'll play along, what they say about the water?" Shawn asked, "Stay away from it, you'll get sick." he said lightly laughing at his own joke. "I'm sorry but who the hell are you?" he asked again, "The name is Sherman Blackstone I'm the science teacher at the school here also I'm a close friend of the owner brewery here." Sherman said with a small smile introducing himself. "How does the whole water thing have to do with anything?" he asked, "Well, I thought you would appreciate some sort of warning just in case." Sherman explained; Shawn raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?" he asked again. "Just a consideration, that's all and besides you look a little disappointed in something." the old man asked trying to figure out the stranger that walked into town, Shawn _was_ a little disappointed that he wasn't be able to find his friend and had difficulty with the local sheriff he wasn't sure if Shawn could trust this stranger. "Well I am somewhat disappointed in something," he began, Sherman was listening "Well I came here to find someone who had been missing for a about a month now and I asked the sheriff here; he was no help at all so what was the whole point of coming here in the first place. I don't know I'm just going to stay here for awhile to see if he really is here or I'm just might be going crazy or something." Shawn explained.

The old man was silent thinking about what Shawn had just said, "Well I can see your problem, you see the sheriff is always uptight. It's all a part of his job, the one second he relaxes this whole town would go wild." he explained. "How does that help me out in any way?" Shawn asked not really sure about the answer. "Well it tells you that the sheriff Donner has a lot on his mind recently and he doesn't have much time to deal with missing persons." Sherman explained once more elaborating on what he had said. "So what do you think I should do?" he asked; "More like, what should you do?" the old man asked back making Shawn think. He sat there for about a good minute as he thought up a plan, "This is what I'm going to do, I'm going back over there and be a little more demanding. This is a missing person; this is no time to argue or dismiss the fact." Shawn said as he got up and began to head out saying thanks to the old man. As Shawn was leaving he said three men walking glaring at him as they passed noticing that one was wearing a business type suit; that wasn't important at that moment all that mattered was going back and talking to Sheriff Donner. As Shawn was walking back to his car, he stopped dead in his tracks as flashes of running through the woods had come across his mind for a second; he was unsure on what that was but continued to the car, but something had stopped him this time. "Shawn? Shawn is that you; what the hell are you doing in Wolf Lake?" asked a man that Shawn knew who it was instantly; he looked right at that man he was looking for with the sheriff looking innocent. The man that addressed Shawn was none other than John Kanin.

**Well, that does it for the first chapter. Stay posted for more from this fic and I hope that you liked it so far because it's only going to get better! **


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews so far, glad to be back working on this story it's been awhile but here it is, the continuation of WOLF LAKE, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or the rights to Wolf Lake but certain plots and characters that are not relevant to Wolf Lake are mine so please enjoy!

**WOLF LAKE**

"**Discovery" **

He was dumbfounded by what he was seeing, he was wondering if he was being punked by his best friend or this was pure reality. "John is that you?" Shawn asked, "Of course it's me Shawn. Who did you think it was some sort of joke? Come on like seriously what you thought happened I got killed or something?". "Of course I that something did happened to you. Last thing I heard was that you went looking for your fiancé Ruby, that you're were going to find out what happened and that were headed to a town called Wolf Lake that's all I remember." Shawn answered, recalling from what happened a month ago. He was spot on, "Yes I was but I really can't tell you on my findings so far at least not in front of the sheriff." said John making sure that Matt didn't hear anything; "That brings up an interesting question for you Sherriff Donner." responded Shawn who was looking straight at the innocent man. "What do want now? I got nothing to hide anything from you sergeant, you found John Kanin; are you satisfied now?" Matt asked sounding a little upset. Shawn wasn't sure what to make of his reaction, but he felt like there was something else was about to happen, something larger than finding John or his fiancé. He had a puzzling look on his face, "I'm not really sure yet, I think I'm going to help my friend out with finding Ruby. If that's okay with you Kanin?" he asked, "Not a problem." John answered with a smile on his face now he wasn't alone in his search. "So you're just gonna stay here? Kanin has been trying to find Ruby since he got here; you really think she's here. What did I tell you Kanin to stop chasing people who don't live here?" asked the sheriff who was still getting angry at the two humans in _his _town. Shawn gave him a cold look, "If you really determined to find somebody, and their really close no is giving up until that person is found." he answered with a not so pleasant reaction from Sheriff Donner.

There was chatter over the radio in Sheriff Donner's vehicle as he ran over there quickly as fast as he could; "We have a body over by the main road deep in the trees all units respond immediately, over." said one of the dispatchers. His heart jumped, he knew that Will had gone out for a run not too long ago, "Please let it not be you Will." he muttered under his breath; "Roger that, all units head over to that location now, Sherriff Donner out." Matt responded as he got inside the driver's seat, "Kanin lets go, we have a crime scene fifteen minutes out" said Matt as John followed suit and headed to his vehicle. Shawn stood there a second after the other two had began to leave to the crime scene, it was now or never to do something; he headed to the Subaru and followed John's SUV. Shawn was beginning to wonder what was going on, he noticed that it had become dark out and the moon was full and shining brightly Shawn felt more alive, he loved the rush of going to a crime scene it was full of new and intriguing things as nightfall had finally swept the town; he stomped on the gas trying to catch up with the vehicles ahead of him. After several minutes of just nothing but road Sherriff Donner had stopped his SUV with John right behind and Shawn's Subaru in a close third; Matt got out over by a section of the tree line taped off meaning that the crime scene wasn't too far away; "John can you tell me what's going on here?" Shawn asked. "I'm not too sure, but I still need to tell you about my findings about this place." he answered, "Like what" Shawn asked again. "I can't tell you right now, not around the sheriff; he thinks I'm crazy and keeps telling me that she isn't here, but I've got other things to consider now like. For example there's a church up by this hill that may be holding Ruby against her will, I'm not really sure yet but I know something odd is going on." John explained.

Shawn stayed silent throughout the whole explanation as they both were following Sheriff Donner to the crime scene, "Sounds interesting Kanin, got any proof?" he said breaking silence; "Not yet but I've been gathering some intel as I go along, once I have enough it will blow this whole secrecy thing out the water." John answered. Shawn gave him an odd look, "What kind of things that this church might be hiding?" he asked curious about the whole thing; "Something with wolves or some sort of other sketchy shit. I don't know; I'm trying to figure out more the longer I stay here." John answered. "Alright John it seems that you got some info, maybe I can help you out on that." said Shawn, "Hold that thought," John said as they finally reached the crime scene; as pictures and data was being gathered as the sheriff standing there in shock. There laid the town's alpha male caught in a bear trap and shot dead; "It looks like a single gunshot to the head the victim didn't suffer." John said observing the body of Will Cates. Shawn was in shock in what he was seeing, he had just met this man and just like that he was killed; most likely way after meeting him on the side of the road. The person who was in a complete surprise was Matt; he was standing there silent as everything had come crashing down on him now things were about to interesting. "Who do you think would plan, and execute something like this?" Shawn asked the disturbed sheriff, he stayed silent for a moment trying to think of what to say; "It's really hard to say, few people wanted to get rid of him but not in this kind of fashion." Matt had said already knowing the first person that came to mind on who killed Will Cates and that was none other than Tyler Creed a man who was determined on becoming the next leader of Wolf Lake.

"What do you mean by 'a few people'?" Shawn asked, which only aggravated Matt; "Why does it matter to you, this has nothing to concern you sergeant stay out of this. You've found Kanin and you're going to help him with his _search_; that's it. The investigation of this man's death is not part of your jurisdiction." Matt explained, leaving Shawn somewhat speechless; "Listen sheriff I don't want to cause any more problems for you but I want to offer some help if that's okay-" "Help? What kind of shit are you smoking; you asking for help sergeant. Honesty I really don't need it, this whole town is about to be going to hell because this man was leading it and keeping it mostly quiet now it's all gone. If you think that you're just going to walk into _my_ town and decide to help on an investigation that doesn't concern you is just childish." Matt snapped back to Shawn now leaving him silent and upset. "Okay I understand that, just saying 'no' would have been more effective than explaining anything. I'll help John out with his search and once that's over I'll be gone; you won't see me around after this." Shawn answered. "Are there any other questions sergeant?" he asked; "Just one, is there a hotel where that diner is at?" Shawn asked. "Yes there is just go to the front desk and ask, you know how to do that or are you going to need help?" Matt asked kindly. Shawn raised an eyebrow, "No I think I can handle it, Sheriff; I'll see you in the A.M. Kanin I'm going to get some well needed sleep." he said as Shawn headed back to his car. He was thinking what had occurred at the crime scene as soon as Shawn had gotten back into his car and headed back to the town and get to the lodge; he drove pretty quickly as Shawn got back almost to the same parking space that he was in not too long ago. Shawn got out of his car and took in a deep breath of the fresh air; he began to walk over to the entrance but he heard some rustling in the bushes not too far from him.

Shawn shook it off and was about to enter until he heard "Shawn," inside his head, right behind him he turned around to his shock he saw a white wolf its bright blue eyes staring him down. Shawn had no idea why this wolf was looking at him that way, it was like this wolf knew him or something; "Shawn," a female voice said again, "Who said that?" he asked out loud looking around almost completely forgotten the wolf right in front of him. "Shawn, it's me Ruby what are you doing here?" she asked now in her human form now in plain sight of Shawn; "Ruby! What the fuck; how did you just show up like that. One second there was a wolf there and the next, unless…" he began to say; "Unless I'm exactly just the same as you are Shawn." said Ruby who finished the rest of Shawn's sentence. His eyes widened in surprise, "How in the hell did you know about that?" Shawn asked, she just smiled "You told me when we were dating remember; I also told you about me and the day I become a wolf." she said refreshing his memory. "That's right, now I remember but why are you hiding from John, he's been looking for you for the longest time?" Shawn asked concerned for his friend; "I know and it seems like my family and friends are keeping me in hiding for what?" she asked. Shawn was confused about the situation that she was in; "What do you mean; thus whole time since John has been here your family has kept you in hiding why? To protect you, this is what I need to know; is it about the whole wolf thing, you think he couldn't handle the truth?" Shawn was asking. "Well you're pretty close Shawn like always," Ruby said with a smile; "Some people are nervous with him snooping around, asking questions and what not." she explained.

"Let me guess the good sheriff of Wolf Lake is trying to make sure that John doesn't know the town's little secret? Come on that's bullshit; he's dealt with a lot worse than a town full of shape shifting humans running around." Shawn said back defending his friend. Ruby was silent for a moment trying to think of the right thing to say, "I didn't kill him, you know." she finally said; "I didn't think it was you" Shawn answered back giving a confident smile to Ruby. "Make sure that the right person is brought to justice and end this nightmare for this town," she said as Ruby was walking towards the wood line again; "You should already know Ruby, I always catch the bad guys." Shawn said again. Ruby looked back at Shawn and changed back into her wolfen self; "Go to the funeral tomorrow with John please and watch out for me I'll be there." she said as Shawn heard it in his head. He stood there by the entrance for a few more seconds and decided to finally get some hard earned rest; Shawn went inside the main lobby to see absolutely no one at the desk. He rang the bell to find a response, "Hello is anyone working right now?" Shawn asked aloud waiting. "Yes how can I be of service tonight?" asked a short and stocky woman who was the desk operator for the night; "Yes I'm hoping to have a room for at least a couple of nights please." Shawn asked. "Let's see if there are any rooms available for tonight," she said looking through her computer; "Ah yes we have a small single room available to the left of this desk. That will be sixty dollars please officer." the clerk said. "How do you know I'm a police officer?" Shawn asked while handing the money to the clerk, "You're badge on your shirt." she explained pointing to the Seattle PD badge. "Thank you, I will be right back with your key and enjoy your stay here at Wolf Lake Inn." the woman said as she left. Shawn was waiting there for his room key; he was looking around the surrounding area trying to figure out why Sheriff Donner didn't want him on the investigation or why Ruby is being hidden from his best friend.

"Alright here is you're room key and please try not to lose it or it will cost extra." said the clerk handing it to Shawn, "Don't worry, I won't. Thank you." he replied as he headed towards the direction of the rooms. Back at the crime scene both Matt and John were puzzled by the mysterious death of Will Cates; "I don't get it Donner, why would someone try to kill an innocent man like that." said John having a difficult time trying to piece the suspect. "A person who was determined and a very skilled planner in order to execute a murder; I mean this person was going to kill Will Cates today and try to get away with it." Matt explained to his fellow sheriff. "Not to go off the subject but what about Miller; shouldn't we need his expertise?" John asked brining up a touchy subject; "What about him?" Donner asked. "Well I've worked with before on murder cases and does a really one hell of a job solving crimes and what not. I think he'll be a good addition of this case." John answered. The sheriff was silent, thinking about letting a complete stranger be a part of such a crucial investigation; John was patiently waiting for Matt's response. "Let me think about first, I do trust you enough to know that you won't screw me over but I may difficult trusting your friend there Kanin." Matt explained. John shook his in response of the answer; "Alright then, what else needs to be done?" John asked, "Well I'm planning a funeral for Will and after that then the investigation can begin." he explained once again. "Sounds like a plan then, I'll start gathering a list of possible suspects and see what I can do." said John; "Good idea Kanin, please don't bother me about Miller until I think about it first okay?" Matt asked. "You should already know Donner that you don't have to tell me twice." he said hoping that is friend can help out. The two stayed at the crime scene for about another hour until they both headed back to get some sleep to get ready the long day ahead.

The next morning the skies were still grey, but it was too early in the day to tell what kind of weather was to be expected; Shawn was still sound asleep until a loud noise from next door woke him up. He looked around to find the source of the noise but realized it was coming from a room nearby; he looked at the clock to see what the time was as it read 8:02 am. He got up in one big rush as Shawn needed to head over to the sheriff's office to meet up with John to make sure if nothing new had happened last night. After getting outside he went over to his car and drove over to see if John was there; he opened the door and rang the bell on the front desk. "Shawn you're up early, what are you doing here?" asked John who seemed busy working on a suspect list. "Is Sheriff Donner here or is he somewhere else?" Shawn asked catching his breath from all the running; "Yeah he's out for the moment but you just stay here, he should be returning in a minute or two." he explained. "Good, while I'm waiting tell me what you've figured out about this town." asked Shawn trying not to give out any clues about the hidden secret of Wolf Lake; "Well I told you most of it but there is some things that are somewhat strange that I haven't quite figured out yet." John explained, "Like what?" Shawn asked. "The moon for example, is it me or is it always the same; full. Tell me that isn't strange and the howling at night too; something tells me that there is something different up here than it is anywhere else." said John. Shawn was quiet for a minute debating in his head if he wanted to him or not about the truth about himself and the town; he breathed in deeply and began to say, "Kanin I have to tell you something about this place," "What?" John asked. "Tell me that you're not going to panic or run out of town if I tell you." Shawn said nervously, "Well spit that shit out Shawn!" he demanded. "Okay here it goes, this town is full of," "people who only want to rip you off." said Matt who entered just before Shawn finished his sentence.

"Morning Kanin, hope you didn't have difficulty holding down the front desk?" he asked, "Not a huge problem, Shawn here is the only visitor this morning." said John pointing him out; "Miller you're kind of up early, you got somewhere important to discuss with my sheriff or what?" he asked Shawn. "Well, actually I want to apologize for last night. I had no right to interfere with your investigation especially when it's outside my jurisdiction and I hope you'll accept my apology if not then that's your decision. I wish to still help Kanin out with his search for Ruby Cates if you allow it since he's your sheriff." said Shawn which left Matt kind of speechless, it was the one thing he didn't expect this morning. "My decision is final then." said Matt, "What decision?" Shawn asked now interested; "Kanin here asked if you could join the investigation and said that you could be useful and I told him that I would think about it. Since you've come here to apologize which takes a lot to do, I appreciate that in a person and thought about it and considering a part of this investigation. Congrats Miller you're a part of the Wolf Lake Sheriff's Department." said Matt as he shook Shawn's hand. "Thanks Sheriff and John, I won't let you down or even doubt me." said Shawn; "Remember now this is just temporary until this case is closed, understand?" he asked, Shawn shook his head in response. "Now if you excuse me Miller, there is a friends and family only funeral happening later on in the morning and I need to get ready." said Matt who went over to his desk to gather some papers and began to head out. "Try to keep yourselves busy until I can get back." said Matt as he left for the funeral leaving the two at the sheriff's office.

**Finally the second chapter is finally complete, hope you enjoyed it so far and stay posted for the third chapter!  
><strong>


End file.
